


Little kid or trained agent? one-shot

by Victoria832



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Gen, Kid Skye - Freeform, Languages, Panic Attacks, Scars, kid agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria832/pseuds/Victoria832
Summary: The Avengers picked up Skye while they were on their last mission. She was about 8 they estimated. She hadn’t said anything yet and she looked kind of terrified but at the same time she seamed tough. Now she was sitting on their couch in the living room on the main floor.





	Little kid or trained agent? one-shot

„Here drink something“ Steve handed her glass of water. She carefully took the gals and drank. 

„Here I found some things you can wear. They are a bit big but we need to get you out of these wet clothes.“ Natasha handed her a large hoodie and gym shorts. „I’ll show you the bathroom“ Skye warily stood up and followed Natasha. The hole team could tell she was scared. And they decided that it was to much for her with all of them here. They decided that it should just be Steve, Pepper and Nat. 

„You can change in here“ Natasha said kindly as she opened the door to the bathroom. She was about to close it behind the young girl when she shoot out her hand before the door closed fully. Natasha stared at her confused for a few seconds before it clicked. „We don’t have to close the door“ she softly spoke as she stepped back a bit so the brunette could leave it open however far she wanted. Nat didn’t want to stare but she couldn’t help watching the kid change threw the slightly open door. The girl stared at herself in the mirror for a few seconds before sighing and removing her wet cloths. Nat could here her hiss when she took of her t-shirt. The red head had to hold in a gasp when she saw the scars on the small body. she also quickly assessed the bruised rips and a shallow cut on her arm. Skye put on the shorts and than inspected her wound. She quickly checked the cabins for any kind of medical supplies and was lucky to find a first aid kit. She put a bandage on her cut and threw on the hoodie they had given her. Afterwords she washed her hands and face and tried to tame her hair at least a little bit. When she was satisfied with her appearance she looked around for anything she could use as a weapon. But she quickly got rid of that idea when her senses reminded her that the red head was curiously watching her. She turned around opening the door and stepping out of the huge bathroom. Nat softly smiled at her although her thoughts inside were reeling. This girl, whoever she was, knew how to take care of herself. And had been threw way too much, also possibly tortured.

„I’m Steve and that’s Pepper and Natasha. What’s your name?“ Skye looked at them and none of them could get a read on her.

„Are we even sure she speaks English?“ Pepper asks. They all looked at her seeing if she reacted to the question. Skye moved her hoodie to reveal a tattoo just bellow her collarbone. The tattoo read Silent in Chinese figures.

„Silent? Is that your name?“ Skye nodded. 

„How old are you?“ Skye looked at Pepper and shrugged her shoulders.

„Do you have someone we could call, you’re parents, siblings?“

„Dead“ Skye whispers in answer and she could see the sadness and pity in the three adults around her.

„Okay then why don’t we get you something to eat and then get you into bed we’ll see about anything else tomorrow.“ All three of them moved into the kitchen were they could silently talk but still see the girl.

„She has allot of scars. I saw it when she changed and she has bruised rib and a shallow cut on her upper left arm. I wouldn’t even notice if I hadn’t seen it. And she knows how to take care of herself.“

„Where would a girl her age get those injuries?“

„Are we sure she wasn’t tortured in that facility?“

„We found her not far from it, she could have escaped in all the hype. She’s definitely scared and with how she’s acting it’s a good possibility“

„For what would they want her?“

„I don’t know.“

„What are we going to do with her. I don’t feel good with handing her over to child services“

„Me neither. We should call Maria tomorrow morning to see what she says.“ Nat finished the sandwich she was making and put it on a plate. When she gave it to the girl she focused at seeming relaxed and as non threatening as possible. Skye carefully took the plate and looked back up at the red head. She then put the plate in her lap one arm around the rim and practically inhaled the sandwich. Nat had to watch with sadness in her eyes as the girl reminded her so much of herself. When Skye was done she carefully put the plate on he coffee table before her and stared at the three adults waiting for their next move. 

Nat was about to ask if she wanted some more food when the first thunder roared threw the sky. Skye jumped up and bumped into the coffee table, which in turn made  
her bump into Steve with made her fall to the ground. She hurled up into a ball on the floor whispering something. 

Pepper moved the coffee table out of the way and Natasha sunk down to her knees next to girl.

„It’s okay it’s just a storm“ She tried to calm her with a southing voice. That is until she really understood what the girl was saying. She was begging for them not to hurt  
her in arabic.

„We are not going to hurt you. You are safe here. Just breath“ She tried again, this time in arabic. She kept talking to her until the girl apparently decided that she trusted her. Because for the first time since they met her she didn’t shy away from physical contact. And she let Nat hug her. After a while she could feel the girls breathing even out even though her eyes were still wide open and she flinched every time she heard the thunder or saw the lighting. It was only then that she noticed that the girl was tapping her index finger on her arm along with her heartbeat trying and succeeding in focusing on something else and even slowing her own heart rate. They stayed like that until Skye noticed that Steve and Pepper weren’t there anymore. She looked around franticly searching for the two.

„It’s okay they just went to bed“ that seemed to calm the brunette down a little bit. What she didn’t know was that Skye wasn’t sacred because they were gone. She was mostly scared because she hadn’t noticed them leaving. 

„Why don’t we go to my floor and see if you can get some sleep.“ Nat stood up and offered her hand to the young girl. Skye looked unsure for a moment before taking her hand. Nat took her a few floors up to her floor and showed where she could sleep. She left the door open and left to get ready to bed herself. When she came back to check on the girl half an hour later Skye was standing at the window staring out into the night.

„You’re not going to sleep are you?“ Skye turned around and Nat swore she could see the faintest hint of a smile on the girls lips. 

„If you were in my position would you sleep?“ Nat was surprised that the girl had spoken an entire sentence. 

„No“ Nat admitted. Skye nodded and turned back around.

„Thank you“ Skye whispers.

„For what?“

„Everything“ Nat was about to leave when she realized that she for one just couldn’t leave this girl alone and secondly didn’t plan on sleeping anyway.

„Do you prefer to speak Arabic over English?“

„ Arabic reminds me of home“

„I grew up in Russia, and I learned English, Arabic and Mandarin growing up“ 

Skye thought shortly. „спасибо“ (Thank you) she looked at Nat questionly. Nat nodded it was correct what she had said. 

„Do you know any other languages?“ Skye stayed quiet. „You don’t trust us do you?“

„Neither do you“ Natasha looked ta her confused. Skye touched four places on her body never taking her eyes of Natasha’s. Natasha was shocked that the girl had noticed the four knives she was carrying. She would have to watch out for her even though she was sure that this girl didn’t use a threat to her personaly. 

It was the next morning at breakfast where the entire team felt sad for this girl. She hadn’t said anything yet but she also hadn’t eaten much yet. She only took things that where given to her directly and even then only the smallest pieces.  
Just when Nat decided to try to get Skye to eat some more again the elevator doors opened revealing Nick Fury and Maria Hill.

„How do you always find yourself in these sort of situations?“ Fury questions Skye.

„Wait you know her?“ Clint asks confused.

„Uhh… You didn’t tell them?“

„Well I am actually surprisingly good at my job“ Skye teased turning to face her boss

„What you are is an adorable pain in the ass“

„You mean because I kick your’s all the time?“ Skye questions sweetly. 

„It’s good to know you’re alive. You had us worried there for a second“ Maria says as she hugs the young girl.

„So you do know her?“

„Everybody, this is Skye aka Silent. And she’s a SHIELD agent just like all of you are.“

„I just work with a team more my age“ Skye added.

„You’re training kids now? What the hell?“

„Well at least that explains the scars. A little.“

„When did this start?“

„Three years ago“

„What? She can’t be older than ten!“

„It’s complicated“

„How could you send a child on any kind of mission“

„Hey, this isn’t any of your business. You wanna protect children do your job and leave us alone, we can handle ourselves“ Skye yelled before stomping out of the room.

„Skye wait!“ Maria yelled after her.

„You know this is why we never talk to people. No one understands“ Skye tells her.

„I do“ Natasha says surprising everybody.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to continue this work.  
English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
